1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video camera mountings and more particularly pertains to a new video camera mounting apparatus for mounting to a bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video camera mountings is known in the prior art. More specifically, video camera mountings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,725; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,90,910; U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,109; U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,114; and U.S. Pat. No. 367,284.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new video camera mounting apparatus. The inventive apparatus is mountable in the stabilizer mounting hole of a bow. The apparatus comprises a camera support for supporting the video camera thereon. The camera support comprises a first plate and a second plate. The second plate is fixedly coupled to an edge of the first plate. A camera support mounting apparatus for mounting the camera support to the bow comprises a bore in the second plate, and a securing means for releasably securing the second plate to the bore. The securing means is inserted through the bore in the second plate and into the stabilizer mounting hole.
In these respects, the video camera mounting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a bow.